Love and It's Consequences
by Megs6292
Summary: EJ and Sami are seniors in high school.They are best friend despite their feuding families. But what happens when their relationship goes beyond friendship and their families forbid them from seeing each other? What lengths will EJ and Sami go to be toget
1. Preface

A/N: This is my first try at an EJ/Sami fic so it might suck.

Diclaimer: own nothing days related just the story idea.

Type: A/U

Summary: EJ and Sami are seniors in high school.They are best friend despite their feuding families. But what happens when their relationship goes beyond friendship and their families forbid them from seeing each other?What lengths will EJ and Sami go to be together?

* * *

Preface  
Sami Brady sat in her fifth period literature class only half listening because the teacher was talking about a book the class had previously read. Only when she heard the teacher utter two words did she pay attention. Those two words were: _Research project._  
There were many things Sami hated about school and having long lengthy projects was one of those many things. She sighed and sank down in her seat as she listened to the teacher.  
"You will have to pick a topic that has something to do with history. Then you are required to have two internet sources and two book sources along with ten note cards on the topics, the note cards are due next Friday," the teacher explained as she passed out the instruction paper.  
_This is just wonderful! _Sami thought to herself.  
She glanced around the room until her eyes fell on EJ Wells who was sitting a few desks over from her. She had known him since seventh grade and they had stayed close friends for all this time---even after it was revealed that he was Stefano DiMera's son. When Sami couldn't get his attention she carefully pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent him a text message.  
EJ turned his attention away from the teacher when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked in the teacher's direction to make sure she wasn't paying attention and the he pulled his cell phone out to see Sami had sent him a text message. It read:_ This sucks! I already have a social studies and computers test to worry about. How am I supposed to pull this off?? _  
EJ held back a laugh. He figured Sami would probably be freaking out about this but, then again it was Monday and she was always in freak out mode on Monday. He had gotten used to it over the six years he'd known her. They had created a system, when she was in her freak out mode he always tried to explain to her she was probably worried about nothing. He was kind of like her voice of reason. Sometimes he was right other times he wasn't but it also depended on if she listened because let's face this is Sami Brady we're talking about.  
Before EJ had time to reply to the text message the bell that signaled it was time for lunch rang and everyone bolted out of the classroom as did he so he could catch up to Sami. 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"You're freaking out about nothing," EJ said as he and Sami took a seat at their usual lunch table.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Sami asked throwing up her hands for effect.

"Yes I heard you but Samantha, if you stress out about the project you'll have a harder time finishing it,"

Sami sighed.

"I really hate it when you're right,"

"I usually am right aren't I?" EJ asked playfully as a satisfied smirk played on his lips.

As a response Sami just gave EJ a stubborn stare refusing to clarify or deny anything.

"Well…" EJ let his sentence trail.

Sami just shook her head as she started to laugh.

"But seriously, if you need help on the project I can help you on it,"

Sami nodded.

"What about your project? If you help me you might not have time to work on it,"

EJ waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, I can multi-task,"

Sami rolled her eyes.

"Okay now that we've established the fact you are very good at multi-tasking where do you want to work on the project?"

"We could go to my place to work on it," EJ offered without thinking.

Sami hesitated, her family hadn't particularly like the fact she was friends with EJ at first but after she made it clear she was going to be friends with him despite what they thought they had been forced to accept it. EJ's family on the other hand hadn't been so easily persuaded, even after six years they still hadn't accepted the friendship and made it known that they disapproved every time Sami came to the mansion.

EJ automatically picked up on Sami's hesitance and spoke up.

"This is about my family not approving of our friendship and speaking of it every time they see us together, isn't it?"

"Well…Yeah," Sami admitted.

EJ sighed.

"Look, Samantha, if anybody in that house says or does anything to hurt you they'll have to deal with me,"

Sami smiled, even in the seventh grade when most boys acted like complete jerks EJ had been the total opposite---with her at least. He had always been the one person she could confide in without judgment and he always tried to protect her, when he couldn't he did his best to comfort her.

"Fine, do you want to do it right after school?"

"That works for me," EJ agreed.

Before anything else could be said the bell that signaled that lunch was over rang. Both EJ and Sami walked back to fifth period.

Later that evening EJ and Sami walked into the DiMera mansion and started up the stairs to EJ's room only to be stopped by Tony, EJ's older brother.

"Well Samantha, isn't a nice surprise to have you here again," Tony greeted her in a condescending tone.

"Tony," Sami replied coldly.

Tony started to respond only to be cut off by EJ.

"Tony don't even say it,"

"Say what?" Tony asked innocently.

"You know very well what,"

He and Tony had almost the same conversation every time he was at the mansion with Sami, Tony would be condescending and then he would insult Sami which led to him and Tony fighting, then their father would end up getting involved and EJ really wasn't in the mood for tonight.

EJ looked in Sami's direction and told her to go up to his room and he'd be up in a few minutes. Sami hesitated, giving Tony an icy glare before heading up the stairs. EJ glanced up at the stairs making sure Sami was out of hearing distance.

"Look, I get that this family hates the fact I'm friends with Samantha since she's a Brady but since I don't plan on stopping my friendship with her anytime soon you guys just need to suck it up and deal with it,"

"You know father isn't very happy about your relationship with Samantha, if you stay friends with her it will take fathers opinion of you down quite a bit," Tony pointed out a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You know when it comes to my friendship with Samantha I don't care what father thinks---not that you would understand that," EJ said harshly before going up the stairs.

When EJ got up to his room he opened the door to find Sami with her book bag open and her work laid out on the bed. When Sami realized EJ had entered the room she looked up from the paper she was staring so intently at.

"I'm assuming your conversation with Tony didn't go well?"

EJ sighed.

"No it didn't, but don't worry about it,"

Sami looked at EJ for a minute.

"Fine can we start on the project then?"

EJ nodded.

After that they worked in silence.

After working for awhile both EJ and Sami were interrupted by the sound of Sami's cell phone. She glanced down at the caller ID to see that it was Lucas. She sighed in annoyance and turned off her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sami replied.

EJ gave Sami an unconvinced look.

"That was Lucas, wasn't it?"

Sami sighed.

"Yeah we broke up---again,"

"What for now?" EJ asked trying to hide his exasperation.

"He's just been kind of secretive lately and I called him on it then he got mad,"

EJ opened his mouth getting ready to speak but didn't get a chance to say anything because Sami cut him off.

"Don't say it,"

"Don't say what? That you deserve better than him because he tries to change you into something you're not?"

Sami narrowed her eyes.

"Lucas doesn't try to change me; he makes me be a better person,"

"That's what I'm talking about Samantha, you and I both know you're capable of being a good girl but you're also capable of being a bad girl. You shouldn't have to give up one or the other to please someone else,"

Sami sighed in frustration.

"Can we please just get off this topic please?"

"Fine," EJ agreed with reluctance.

For the life of him EJ never could understand what Sami saw in Lucas, in their four years of high school Lucas had managed to break Sami's heart more than once and every time EJ wanted to strangle him for hurting her in the first place. But he also knew how stubborn Sami was and she'd have to figure out that Lucas wasn't good for her on her own he couldn't help her with that---no matter how much he wanted to.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**

The next day Sami was sitting in her third period computer class listening to the teacher absent mindedly as she helped the students review for an upcoming test.

Sami sighed in frustration.

She was frustrated at the fact she didn't understand a word the teacher was saying but mostly because Lucas had continued to be secretive and she didn't know why. She looked at the teacher who was still babbling about something Sami had yet to understand so she turned to her right where her other best friend Ally was sitting. She went to Ally for most of the girl related things or she needed another perspective but she went to EJ for everything else.

"Hey Ally I need your advice on something," Sami whispered.

"Okay, what do you need help on?"

"Can you think of anything Lucas would be keeping from me?" Sami asked.

Ally hesitated as she remembered when she confronted Lucas about a month earlier…

"How could you do this to her?"

"Do what? It wasn't my fault in the first place, I didn't make the first move," Lucas protested.

Ally looked around the abandoned classroom and shut the door so no one would hear. Then she spoke up.

"Sure, maybe you didn't make the first move---which I think is a load of crap but you didn't do anything to stop it and it takes two to play a game of tonsil hockey. So technically even if you didn't start it you're still at fault."

Ally's thoughts were interrupted by Sami speaking up.

"Earth to Ally!"

"Sorry, maybe Lucas is just trying to surprise you or something," Ally lied.

Sami wasn't convinced but didn't get to say anything because the bell rang and everyone started flooding out of the classroom.

Later that afternoon during fifth period EJ and Sami were in the school library working on the book sources for their research project.

EJ looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sami shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I'm just preoccupied because the whole Lucas hiding something from me thing plus I have a comp test next Tuesday," Sami said making a gagging motion at the fact she had a computer test.

EJ laughed at Sami's obvious displeasure at the fact she had a comp test in only one week, then he quickly turned serious.

"I thought you and Lucas broke up,"

"Well we did our usual break up but not really break up thing," Sami explained.

EJ gave a slight nod.

"I talked to Ally about it and she said he might be trying to surprise me with something but I don't believe it. I think she knows more than she's saying,"

Ally. EJ and Ally didn't like each other very much but they always tried to be civil to each other for Sami's sake.

"You shouldn't believe that, he wouldn't have gotten mad if he was trying to surprise you with something, what do you think Ally knows?" EJ asked.

"I don't know…but that's what she said when I asked her and it was a pretty lame excuse,"

Before EJ could respond Lucas walked up to their table.

"Sami I need to talk to you…in private,"

"I don't have anything to say to you Lucas," Sami retorted.

"Please Sami," Lucas pleaded.

Sami rolled her eyes.

"Fine,"

She got up to follow Lucas back towards some book shelves but when he was out of seeing and hearing distance she whispered

"I'll be right back,"

EJ just nodded in understanding and watched as Sami headed towards some book shelves.

EJ wouldn't put it past Lucas to hide something from Sami but, he had to wonder what was it? If Lucas was doing something to hurt Sami EJ wouldn't have any reason to be nice to Lucas anymore…EJ had had to watch Sami get her heart broken one too many times in the past six years. Enough was enough.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"I wanted to apologize for going off on you,"

Sami raised her eyebrows.

"You know this is getting really old Lucas, you know the we argue because you go into jerk mode thing. So why should I forgive you this time?"

"I was being a stupid jerk and I'm sorry, give me another chance please," Lucas pleaded.

Sami thought to herself before speaking. 

"Fine I'll give you another chance but I swear if you screw this up again it's over,"

Lucas nodded in understanding.

A silence fell between them.

Finally Lucas leaned forward to kiss Sami before leaving and Sami reluctantly kissed back.

Sami thought to herself. 

If she wanted to be with Lucas why was she having to convince herself she wanted to be with him?

After Lucas left the library Sami sat down in the chair she'd previously been occupying.

"I got back together with Lucas," Sami declared dully.

EJ looked up from the book he'd been taking notes from.

"You don't sound very enthused," EJ observed.

Sami narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do that,"

"Do what?" EJ asked confused.

"The thing you always do, you don't say anything when you know I'm doing something wrong,"

Now it was EJ's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Do you think you made a bad decision getting back together with Lucas?"

"No!" Sami replied a little too quickly.

EJ sighed.

"Okay Samantha, if I tell you the truth about the way I feel about yours and Lucas' relationship I think it's unfair to you. I've had to watch him break your heart more than once and then expect you to come crawling back to him. You deserve better than that,"

Sami smiled slightly.

"I told Lucas it was over if he messed up again and I meant it,"

EJ nodded knowing it was no use because Sami always did what she wanted no matter what anyone else said.

"Well I'm here if you need me okay?"

Sami smiled.

"I know,"

About that time the bell rang and EJ and Sami left the library in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Later that evening Sami and EJ were sitting at a booth in the Brady Pub listening to Sami's ipod as they worked on the load of homework the teachers had given that day. EJ glanced up from the textbook he was looking at to see Sami staring at her social studies homework in disgust. He tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful.

"What's so funny?" Sami asked looking up from her homework.

"The way you're looking at you're social studies homework, you look like you want to throw it out a window,"

Sami laughed.

"That's probably because that's exactly what I want to do, if I never have to look at a social studies vocabulary packet again I'll be very, very, very happy,"

EJ just shook his head and laughed.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes!" Sami responded eagerly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," EJ said getting up and heading towards the counter.

"Wait a sec, where are you going?"

"Well, you're stressed out you're allowed to have comfort food every once in a while,"

"Chocolate---" EJ cut Sami off before she could continue.

"Chocolate fudge brownie covered in hot fudge, I know,"

Sami just smiled in response as EJ headed for the counter.

At the beach Lucas walked into the beach house to find Carrie standing by the window staring out at the almost deserted beach.

"What are you looking at?" Lucas asked walking behind Carrie and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing, Lucas I don't feel right about this,"

"You don't feel right about what?" Lucas asked even though he had an inkling of what Carrie was referring to.

"You know what I mean, this, us. It isn't fair to Sami,"

Lucas gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sami never has to know,"

Before Carrie could respond Lucas kissed her and led her over to the couch where they continued to make out.

Back at the Brady Pub EJ and Sami were sitting at the booth with a hot fudge brownie between them as they continued to listen to Sami's ipod.

"Can we listen to another song? One that hasn't been heard on Greys Anatomy?" EJ asked before taking a bit of the brownie.

Sami laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Greys Anatomy?"

"Nothing except the fact we watched so much of it on the season one and two DVD's that I was hearing the theme song in my sleep," EJ answered.

Sami made a pouty face.

"Poor baby, I think you can survive watching it for one more week,"

EJ just rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine, here," Sami said going through all the songs on her ipod until she finally settled on Timberland's The Way I Are.

"So I thought you and Lucas would be hanging out together since you guys just got back together," EJ said changing the subject.

Sami shrugged.

"Lucas said he had to do something with his mom tonight so we couldn't hang out,"

EJ nodded.

Somehow he highly doubted that that was what Lucas was really doing but he wasn't going to say anything to Sami until he was sure.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Sami was standing at her locker when she felt Lucas come up behind her. She smiled half-heartedly and kissed him lightly on the lips. After they pulled away, Lucas spoke up.

"Hey, did you hear about the party their having at the beach for the seniors on Friday?"

"No I didn't, I don't know if I'll be able to go with this project our literature teacher is having us work on,"

"Oh, okay," Lucas, replied a little too cheerfully.

Sami gave Lucas a suspicious look.

"Uh…I better go,"

Lucas just nodded and headed towards his homeroom.

Sami watched until Lucas was out of her vision. He seemed a little too enthusiastic about her not going to the party. Maybe she would go to the party…Just to see what Lucas was up to.

Sami walked into her homeroom right as the warning bell rang. She quietly slipped into her seat and pulled out her phone so she could text EJ. She quickly typed a message and hit send. The message read: _Did you know about the beach party for the seniors? Are you going to go?_

EJ looked up in Sami's direction so she knew he got the text message.

He quickly replied:

I heard about it. _Not sure if I'll go though. Why?_

Sami sighed and quickly replied:

_Lucas asked me if I was going. When I said, I probably wasn't going he seemed way too enthusiastic about it._

She waited a few minutes for a reply and finally a few minutes later she felt her cell phone vibrate. She opened it and read the text message:

Sami didn't type anything she just turned in his direction and nodded.

EJ hesitated and mouthed the word "fine".

Sami just smiled and turned around quickly since the teacher walked into the room.

Out in the hallway Lucas and Carrie slipped into one of the janitor closets and shut the door. Lucas leaned forward and gave Carrie a hard kiss on the lips as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Lock the door," Carrie said pulling back slightly.

Lucas did as Carrie instructed not bothering to part his lips from hers. When Lucas finally broke the kiss, he spoke up.

"Hey you know about the beach party for the seniors don't you?"

Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking we could go together,"

Carrie gave Lucas a confused look.

"I thought you'd be going with Sami,"

"I asked her about and she said she probably couldn't go because of some class project. So do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go,"

"We should get out of here before we get caught," Carrie advised.

Lucas reluctantly agreed.

After that, they straightened up a little and went back into the hallway.

Later that afternoon EJ and Sami walked into the gym after lunch and climbed up the packed bleachers until they finally found a place to sit.

"So you want me to go to the party with you,"

"Well, yeah,"

"Okay Samantha, you know I'll help you any way I can but how do I fit into all of this?" EJ asked.

"I don't know…Moral support I guess,"

"Well what do you think Lucas is doing exactly?"

"I think he might be cheating on me, I mean he was practically skipping down the hall after I told him I probably wasn't going to the party on Friday,"

EJ nodded.

"Okay I'll help you,"

Sami smiled.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Once he was sure Sami wasn't paying attention EJ sighed. He didn't like Lucas----That was a known fact but he hoped Sami's suspicion was wrong because the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It was the day of the beach party and EJ was standing on the abandoned beach waiting for Sami. Earlier that day they had agreed to meet on the beach an hour before the party so they could discuss the plan. Finally, EJ saw Sami walking towards him.

"Hey,"

"Hey where were you?" EJ asked.

"I was in my bedroom fighting with my crimping iron,"

EJ just shook his head and smiled.

"Are you ready to discuss the plan?" Sami asked.

EJ nodded.

"What's the plan?"

"Well we see if Lucas is with anybody and if he is I'll confront him,"

EJ sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have to; I need to know if Lucas is cheating on me,"

EJ nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you have to do it I'll be there if you need me," EJ said squeezing Sami's hand.

Sami smiled.

"I know you will be, you always are,"

"Come on we better go hide now, the party's about to start,"

Sami nodded in agreement.

With that, they headed to the beach house.

Sami stood on her tiptoes in attempt to look out the peephole on the door. She scanned the beach with her eyes, she saw clusters of teens going up and down the beach and she couldn't see Lucas anywhere.

"Do you want me to look?" EJ offered.

"Sure," Sami said moving away from the door.

EJ switched spots with Sami but this time he saw Lucas and he wasn't alone either---he was kissing Carrie. EJ felt his hand ball up into a fist as he wondered how Lucas could do this to Sami when all she had done was love him.

"What is it?" Sami asked noticing EJ's tension.

"I don't think you want to see this Samantha,"

Sami narrowed her eyes.

"Yes I do, I need to see this…I have to know,"

When EJ didn't move Sami nudged him but was unsuccessful in moving his tall frame. Finally, she just wedged her way in between him and the door but when she saw what was on the outside she wished she had listened to EJ.

"He's been cheating on me with Carrie," Sami said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Before EJ could comfort her Sami was out the door getting ready to confront Lucas so all he could do was follow her.

"So this is why you were so happy that I wasn't coming to the party huh?" Sami said harshly once she reached Carrie and Lucas.

Everybody at the party stopped waiting for Lucas's answer. Nobody moved.

"Sami, WH-What are you doing here?" Lucas asked clearly dumbfounded.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on I'm glad I know what's going on now I mean---It makes since now. This is why you were so secretive you were cheating on me with my sister," Sami said trying her hardest not to burst into tears as she said the last word.

"You know you could've just broken up with me that would've been so much easier. But since you didn't make it easy I will we're over Lucas," Sami said walking away before Lucas could make any excuses or before he could see the tears that had started streaming down her cheeks.

EJ glared at Lucas and Carrie and then went to go after Sami but he was too late. Her car was gone but, he knew where she probably went.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sami slowly opened the door to her house resisting the urge to slam the door as she entered. She tried to sneak up the stairs to her room since John and her mom weren't in the living room at the moment. Also, because she didn't feel like being questioned as to why she was home so early. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful in getting up the stairs before Marlena and John entered the room.

"Why are you home so early?" Marlena asked.

Sami shrugged.

"The party sucked so I decided to leave,"

Marlena gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay,"

With that, Sami went up the stairs to her bedroom.

When Sami got up, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door making sure she locked it. She walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers then, proceeded to crawl under them. Sami turned on her side and shut her eyes hoping somehow to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over but it was a fruitless attempt because the tears came anyway. Sami opened her eyes and looked at the pictures on her nightstand. One was of her and Lucas at the homecoming dance junior year, the other was of her and EJ going swimming the summer before they started high school. She smiled at the memory despite the stream of tears running down her cheeks but when she looked at the picture of her and Lucas, she felt the anger she felt towards him bubble to the surface again. She picked up the framed picture and without hesitation threw it across the room feeling the stream of angry tears quicken as she heard the glass from the frame shatter on the floor.

EJ sighed as he reached the front door to Sami's house. He wasn't sure if that was where she went but he knew she didn't want to run into any of the kids from school so this was the most logical place. EJ hesitated for a moment and then knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal John.

"What are you doing here?"

"Something happened at the party and Samantha needs me," EJ explained not offering anymore detail.

"What happened exactly?" John asked.

"It's not my place to tell you,"

John hesitated for a moment.

"Fine you can come in."

EJ walked through the door and gave an appreciative nod before heading up the stairs.

EJ walked up to Sami's bedroom door and tried to turn the knob but the door was locked.

"Samantha," EJ started "Will you let me come in please?"

"EJ I just need to be alone right now," Sami said her voice perfectly audible through the door.

EJ sighed, he knew Sami thought that's what she needed but he knew better than that.

Before speaking again, EJ made a mental note to ring Lucas's neck for hurting Sami when he saw him at school on Monday.

"You can't fool me Samantha I know you better than that. But if you don't want to talk right now I'll sit out here until you're ready,"

"You know you'll get in trouble with my parents and your dad if you do that," Sami pointed out.

"I don't care, and since when have I cared what my father thought when it came to you?"

"Never," Sami responded.

"Right and I'm definitely not going to start now," EJ said sitting against the bedroom door.

Sami didn't respond she just got out of bed and sat against the door.

Later that night John and Marlena walked up the stairs to Sami's room since it was getting late and they hadn't heard anything for awhile. When they reach Sami's door they found EJ sitting against it.

John and Marlena exchanged glances.

"EJ, are you sure you can't tell us what happened at that party that hurt Sami so much?" Marlena asked.

EJ held back a frustrated sigh.

"Like I said before, I can't tell you that's Sami's job and she won't tell you until she's ready,"

Marlena just nodded knowing he wouldn't say anything else.

"Okay, just don't stay too long, it's getting late,"

EJ just nodded in understanding.

After that, John and Marlena went back down the stairs.

EJ blinked in an attempt to keep himself awake but ultimately sleep won over.

Sami looked up at her digital clock on her nightstand. It read: 11:00 P.M.

"EJ?" Sami called wondering if he was still out in the hallway.

When she didn't get an answer, Sami got up, opened the door, and smiled at what she saw. EJ was had himself leaning against the wall and was fast asleep.

"EJ wake up," Sami whispered.

EJ opened his eyes and rubbed them in an attempt to wake himself up. Once he stood up and got a good look at Sami, he saw her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tearstained.

"I guess I don't have to ask you how you are," EJ said spotting the broken picture frame as they entered Sami's room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sami replied motioning towards the broken picture frame.

EJ put his hand on Sami's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Lucas didn't deserve you, he is an idiot and that's putting it nicely,"

Sami gave a weak smile.

"You know I probably could've handled it better if it had been anyone-- anyone but Carrie,"

EJ gave an unconvinced look.

"Okay, yes I still would've been so mad I couldn't see straight but I mean, everyone picks Carrie over me. That's how it's always been,"

"Not me,"

Sami smiled.

"Thank you,"

"No problem," EJ said as Sami wrapped herself in his arms for a hug.

After a few minutes, they pulled away their lips only inches apart.

Sami thought to herself.EJ thought to himself as he reluctantly pulled away. 

"It's getting kind of late, maybe I should go so John doesn't kick me out,"

"Stay a little while, please,"

"Okay," EJ agreed.

Sami climbed underneath her covers again and EJ climbed on the bed and gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep. After that, he left quietly careful not to wake her.


End file.
